1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to trailers and more specifically to a hitch means for removably connecting a travel trailer to a tow vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Travel trailers and the like are normally hitched to tow vehicles by way of a ball-like member attached to the vehicle and a cup-like member attached to the trailer for placement over the ball-like member. Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,790, discloses a mechanism for facilitating the connecting of an agricultural implement to a farm tractor. More specifically, the Hansen patent discloses a mechanism including a hydraulic piston connected to the implement in such a way that the front end of the implement can be raised or lowered by operation of the piston. In utilizing the Hansen mechanism, a person activates the piston while visually watching the relationship of the front end of the implement to the hitch mechanism of the tractor until the front end of the implement is substantially aligned with the hitch mechanism of the tractor. The Hansen mechanism does not disclose or suggest the present invention.
The following U.S. patents may be of interest: Knudsen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,769; Fitch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,299; Barnhart, U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,320; and Eranosian, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,409. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.